Talk:Now I Know My ABCs (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F099:2A59:477:EF1F-20190306222243
[[]] [[]] • 12 minutes ago *[[]] Logos Barney_Home_Video_Logo_1992_a.jpg|1992-1997 Barney_Home_Video_Logo_1995_b_Barney_Home_Video_Classic_Collection.jpg|1997-present Barney_Home_Video_Logo_1995_a.jpg|1997-present Videos Barney & the Backyard Gang * Our Friend, Barney * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Let's Be Healthy * Campfire Sing-Along * Barney Goes to School * Barney & the Backyard Gang Sleepover * Barney in Concert * Rock with Barney * 1992 * Barney's Birthday * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Barney's Magical Christmas * 1993 * Barney's Best Manners * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose * Barney's Home Sweet Homes * Love to Read, with Barney * Barney's Make-Believe Adventure * 1994 * Barney's New Dino Friend * Let's Pretend with Barney * Barney's Very Silly Day! * Barney's Alphabet Zoo * Barney's Fun with Safety * Barney's Opposite Day * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island * Bedtime with Barney * 1995 * Back to School with Barney * Barney's Families are Special * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! * Barney Safety * Making New Friends * Riding in Barney's Car * Barney Songs * Wild, Wild, West Barney! * 1996 * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers * Let's Start a Band! * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Let's Show Respect * Once Upon a Time * A Day in the Park with Barney * 1997 * A Holiday in the Park with Barney * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Colors & Shapes * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Barney's Treehouse Fun * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * 1998 * It's Time for Counting * Down on Barney's Farm * Barney in Outer Space * My Party with Barney * Barney's Big Surprise * 1999 * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * Barney's Band * Barney's Animal Friends * Barney's Thanksgiving Party * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs * 2000 * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Let's Play Games with Barney * Barney's Patriotic Parade * Come on Over to Barney's House * More Barney Safety * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure * Be My Valentine, Love Barney * 2001 * Barney's Stick with Imagination! / Barney's Ready, Set, Go! * Barney's Musical Castle * Barney's Wonderful World of Friends * A to Z with Barney * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Our Beautiful Earth * Let's Exercise with Barney * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party * 2002 * It's Home to Me / You are Special * Barney Celebrates Children * You Can Be Anything * Happy Easter, Love Barney * Barney's Very Special Day * Barney's Beach Party * Round and Round We Go * Barney's Christmas Star * 2003 * Barney Songs from the Park * Read with Me, Dance with Me * Barney's Outdoor Fun! * Barney's It's a Happy Day! * It's Nice to Meet You * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Barney's Musical Day * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration * 2004 * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney * Movin' and Groovin' * Let's Pretend with Barney * Now I Know My ABCs * Barney's Colorful World * Ready, Set, Play! * 2005 * Let's Go to the Farm * Just Imagine * Everyone is Special * Wee Sing Together * Best Fairy Tales * The Land of Make-Believe * Barney's Birthday * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California * Can You Sing That Song? * 2006 * Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go to the Beach * Let's Make Music * 2007 * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Shake Your Dino Tail! * Dino-Mite Birthday * Once Upon a Dino-Tale * 2008 * Let's Go to the Police Station * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Imagination Playhouse * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour * The Best of Barney * 2009 * Let's Go Back to School ''' * Let's Go on Vacation * Sharing is Caring * Barney's Jungle Friends * Dinos in the Park * We Love Our Family * 2010 * Please & Thank You * Egg-Cellent Adventures * Let's Play Outside * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! * Barney's Furry Friends * A-Counting We Will Go * Barney's Playground Fun! * 2011 * Barney's Musical Zoo * Shapes and Colors All Around * I Can Do It! * 1-2-3 Learn * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! * 2012 * I Love My Friends * Clean Up, Clean Up! * Planes, Trains & Cars * All About Opposites * Most Loveable Moments * Let's Go to the Doctor * 2013 * Let's Go to the Moon * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney * '''Let's Go to the Circus * Most Huggable Moments * Perfectly Purple * 2014 * Story Time with Barney * Let's Go to the Gym ''' * Happy Birthday, Barney! * '''This is My Habitat * Let's Go Under the Sea ''' * '''Barney's Camping Adventure * This is How I Feel * 2015 * Let's Go to the Movies ' * '''Let's Go to the Castle ' * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals * '''Let's Go to the Grocery Store * Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes * Let's Go to the Museum ''' * It's Showtime with Barney! * '''Barney's All Around the Neighborhood * Barney's Fun with Traveling * Barney's Sleepover Surprises * Barney's Musical Jukebox ''' * '''Barney's Safety and Friends * Barney's Wedding Fun * Barney's International Festival * Family Forever * Let's Go to the Restaurant * Celebrate the Holidays with Barney ' * '''Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 ' * 2016 * '''Rock and Roll with Barney * Let's Go to the Post Office * Sing-Along with Barney * Dance-Along with Barney * Barney's Celebration! * 2017 * Barney's Rhyming Time & Other Stories * Episode Box Set Videos * Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series (1992) * Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (1992) * Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (1996) * Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (2000) * Outside North America * Barney & Friends: The Complete Eleventh Season (U.K.) (2008) * Spanish language videos * Nuestro Amigo Barney * El Show de Traspatio * Tres Deseos * Un Día en la Playa * Esperando a Santa * Seamos Saludables * La Banda de Patio Pijamada * Canciones de Fogata * Barney Va a La Escuela * Barney en Concierto * Roca con Barney * Una Mágica Aventura Musical * Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney * Navidad Mágica de Barney * Apartamento de Una Fantasía de Barney * Una Aventura de la Imaginación * Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa * ¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York * La Isla de La Imaginación * Acostarse con Barney * Detenerse, Mirar y Estar a Salvo! * Una Sorpresa Muy Especial * Regreso a la Escuela con Barney * Seguridad de Barney * Haciendo Nuevos Amigos * De Paseo con Barney * Canciones de Barney * Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar * El Show de Talento * La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos * Canciones Patrióticas de Barney * El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo * Vamos a Empezar una Banda! * 1-2-3-4 Estaciones * Mostremos Respeto * Había Una Vez * Un Día en El Parque con Barney / Un Navidad en El Parque con Barney * Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney * Colores y Formas * Álbum Musical de Barney * Casa del árbol de Barney * Campamento WannaRunnaRound * El Autobus Mágico de Barney * Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches * A Contar con Barney * Barney en el Espacio * La Gran Sorpresa de Barney * "Puedo Hacer" Mostrar * La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney * La Gran Aventura de Barney * Diversión y Limpieza * Canta y Baila con Barney * El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos * Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario * Juguemos a la Escuela * Mis Amigos Animales de Barney * Fiesta de Acción de Gracias de Barney * Navidad Mágica con Barney * Más Canciones de Barney * Más Seguridad de Barney * Los Versos Favoritos de Barney * Juguemos con Barney * Desfile Patriótico de Barney * Aventura Llena de Diversión de Barney * Mundo Maravilloso de Barney de Amigos * El Super Circo de Barney * La Casa de Barney * El Valentin de Barney * El Castillo Musical de Barney * De la A a la Z * Nuestra Hermosa Tierra * A Ejercer con Barney * Felices Pascuas con amor Barney * Día muy Special de Barney * Diversión en la Granja * Árboles Magníficos * Dino Danza Canciones de Barney * Vamos al Zoológico con Barney * La Pijamada de Barney * Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! * Fiesta en la Playa * Es Divertido Transportarse * Estrella de Navidad * Diversión al aire Libre Barney! * Canciones en el Parque * Lee y Baila Conmigo * Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! * Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste * Día Musical de Barney * Celebración de la Nochevieja de Barney * Día de Feliz St Patrick con amor Barney * Muevete al Ritmo de Barney * Imaginemos con Barney * Ahora Conoce mi ABC * Rojo, Amarillo y Azul! * Números! Números! * Barney y Su Mundo de Colores * Es Hora de Jugar * Vamos a La Granja * Los Mejores Cuentos de Hadas * Imagína * Todos Somos Especiales * La Tierra de Los Espejismos * Cumpleaños de Barney * Una Dulce Noche Buena * Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? * Vamos a La Playa * Hagamos Musica * Vamos a La Estación de Bomberos * Dino ácaro Cumpleaños * V'amos a La Comisaría de Policía' * Celebrando Alrededor del Mundo * ABC Animal de Barney * Hola! Soy Riff! * ¡Barney en vivo! - El Vamos a Tour * Lo Mejor de Barney * Había Una Vez un Dino Cuento * Celebración Patriótica de Barney * Vamos Hacia atrás Para La Escuela * Vamos de Vacaciones * Mis Amigos de la Selva * La Pascuas Aventura * Juguemos al aire libre * Amigos Peludos * Vamos a Jugar fuera * Zoologico Musical de Barney * Puedo Hacelo * Barney en Vivo en Concierto - La Fiesta de Cumpleaños * Gran Aventura por el Mundo * Una muy Feliz Navidad * Yo Amo A Mis Amigos * Limpia, Limpia! * Transporte Aventura de Barney * Vamos al Doctor * Vamos a La Luna * Jugar, Bailar y Imaginar con Barney * Vamos al La Circo * Tiempo de Historias con Barney * Vamos al Gimnasio * ¡Un Super-Duper Día! * Este es mi Hábitat * Vamos Bajo el Mar * Aventura de Acampar de Barney * Seguridad de Barney en El Parque * Se Trata de Cómo me Sienta * Vamos al Cine * Vamos a ir al Castillo * Animales y Bichos Te-ríffica * Vamos a la Tienda * Vamos al Museo * Es Showtime con Barney. * Los Dinosaurios, Tiempo, Enfermedad y Rimas * Familia para Siempre * Vamos a ir al Restaurante * Celebran las Fiestas con Barney * Cantar de Barney de la Temporada 9 y Temporada 11 * Rock y Roll with Barney * Vamos a ir a la Oficina de Correos * Cantar con Barney * Danza con Barney * ¡Celebración de Barney! * La Casa de Imaginación * Rimas y Otras Historias * Hong Kong Videos * Let's Go to the Zoo (2006) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (2006) * Fun Ways to Stay Safe (2007) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2007) * Stop & Go! Hot & Cold! (2007) * Playing in the Park (2007) * Special Days with Family & Friends (2007) * Barney's Colorful World Live! (2008) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * Learn from Mistakes (2009) * Vehicles and Little Bugs (2009) * See It! Hear It! (2010) * Barney and the Wonder Superhero (2013) * Barney's Tropical Quest (2014) * Hebrew language videos (The episode names in parenthesis are the U.S. counterparts) * Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) * Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) * Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) * Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) * Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) * Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) * Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) * Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) * Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) * Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) * Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) * Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) * Collection 1 * Collection 2 * Go for a Ride in the Car (Are we There Yet?) * The Great Collection of Barney 1 * The Great Collection of Barney 2 * Colors & Numbers * U.K. Videos *Barney's Ride and Play (2000) *Barney's Fun on the Farm/Howdy, Friends! (2001) *Barney's Outdoor Adventure! (2003) *Marvellous Manners (2003) *Let the Games Begin & Other Stories (2006) *Christmas Time (2008) *'Barney's Rhyming Time' (2016) *'Barney's Sing-Along in Season 11' (2016) *'Let's Play Make-Believe with Barney '(2016) *'Barney's Fun Day in the Park' (2016) *'Barney's Pistachios, Sweets & Healthy Bodies' (2017) *'Barney's Family Trip & Other Adventures' (2017) *'Barney's Funny Symphony & Other Stories' (2017) *'Barney's Carnival & Other Stories' (2018) * See Also * Barney Stage Shows * Barney & Friends Episode Videos * Barney Box Sets * Classic Collection * Barney Clip Shows * Let's Go (Series) * * Barney's "I Can Do" Show * Barney's Halloween Party * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barney's First Adventures * Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister